Watching and Waiting
by litlen
Summary: Stay and watch - but it's only fair to warn you - I intend to get you hot" *Adults only please*


Title: Watching and Waiting

Rating: Adult

Category: Adult with a bit of humor.

Summary: "stay and watch - but it's only fair to warn you – I intend to get you hot"

Disclaimer Wolverine and Rogue and all the x men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox.

I own nothing – I just borrow them but I always give them back!

**Author's notes: Contains things you may not wish to read:**

**Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Domination, Submission, ****Voyeurism**** etc etc etc.**

**You have been warned **

**Over 18s only **

**Watching and Waiting**

Logan likes to fuck…..well actually I think it would be closer to the truth to say that Logan loves to fuck. Anywhere, Anyplace, Anyone. And by all accounts he's damn good at it. Which is why he has his own little 'business' selling what he loves……….sex.

He offers his services in exchange for money and I know for a fact that he's never had any complaints, only women who are desperate to come back for more. He's either so far beyond good or they have more money than sense cause when I say they pay a premium price I'm not joking – the man can charge what the hell he likes and they'll pay and pay again – willingly.

He's also a 'pimp' of sorts but I don't like using that word when it comes to him. He's a good man and takes good care of all his girls. They earn well, eat well and live well and he takes care of them all like they were family and they love him.

His 'business' office consists of 12 rooms all full of home furnishings to make the clients comfortable. Depending on what the client wants depends on which girl or girls they have and which room they occupy. Some clients though just choose on their preference for looks, others on what the girls do - although in this place there's not a great deal that any of them don't do so they kind of have specialities instead. All the rooms have C.C.T.V. so that Logan can keep an eye on what's going on. He doesn't enjoy watching just for the sake of it, though we have a few clients who do pay just to watch. Logan's definitely a man that prefers to participate, but he has it installed for the girl's protection and so it's easier for him to take care of them. It's very rare that he needs to interfere but god help any client that causes the need for Logan to get involved. Like I say his girls are like family and he will protect them. It's just something else that he does damn well. There is a bigger room at the back which is Logan's personnel 'Office' I've been in there more times than anyone over the years but not for what you're thinking. He uses his room for all his clients and let me tell you there's a never ending list of them. But he also uses it for any new girl that wants to work for him.

He tries them out, breaks them in and trains all the new ones; he likes to make sure that the life of selling sex is what they really want. But he won't just take on anybody. He knows that if they're dead set on this business they can do it anywhere. He makes sure that they enjoy it, and when it comes to having sex with him, that's one part that never seems to be a problem, but he needs to see that it's not just sex with him but sex in general that they enjoy – that's what he's after. He won't take you if you're just in it for money, and he'll know no matter how you try and cover it. It's not just a job, that's not the way he works. If they're going to work for him they have to be good enough, his reputation and price band not to mention the clients demand nothing but enjoyment, nothing is allowed to be fake, and that apparently in this business is a very select group. He has a kind of gift and gets off on showing others how to bring out theirs. You have to be the same.

Were in Canada which is Logan's home – it's like he's linked here somehow and he hates to leave. He has another 'branch' in the states run by a guy named Scott and because Logan likes his feet firmly on Canadian soil – when Scott needs to see him, he has to come here. He's a good looking guy – no-where near the standard of Logan that were all used to around here, but still he's a good looking guy none the less. He uses a few of the girls services when he's here and there have been no complaints. Apparently he does the one thing that Logan doesn't and that's kiss, and the girls love it. He's come up this time to explain to Logan about a guy he thinks will be perfect for a possible third branch. He's a Russian immigrant but he speaks very good English. Scott's girls were apparently 'drooling' at the sight of his body. At which point Scott translated to Logan in guy terms and said that he's built like a brick shit house. When he let the girls test him out all they could manage to say was that he had the stamina of an ox and all the time they were managing to say that, not one of them could wipe the smile from their faces! I hope Logan hires the guy so he has to come up here and we get to ogle the brick ox. Well I'll ogle while the rest will probably jump him.

So there's Logan and his girls, Scott who is caretaker for Logan's stateside girls, possibly a Russian guy and some new girls and then there's me. I'm a girl, I'm one of Logan's girls in that he takes care of me, I'm just not one of 'those' girls. I'm in charge of the front desk. Meeting and greeting. I decide who goes where and with who. I'm in charge of finding out what the client wants, which may sound easy but believe me they rarely come straight out and say exactly what they require. So I have to try and talk their fantasies out, which used to be quite embarrassing for someone who'd never heard of some of it let alone done it. I never classed myself as naive but I soon learnt I had a lot to learn! Anyway I've been working for Logan for 3 years now and I think I've seen and heard about it all, I'm just slightly lacking in the fact that I've far from done it all. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a virgin, I've had my fair share of boyfriends but nothing ever seems to quite work out. I also run the 'House' and business side of things – paperwork, stocktaking (you wouldn't believe the kind of stock yet alone the amounts the girls go through) bookkeeping, tax evading, police evading etc. the last one's quite easy seeing as most of the local department are regulars – they get a special rate and the girls make sure they all want to come back for more. I handle all the money that comes in and out including my own wages! Logan knows that I do quite a lot more than I need to or that he's ever asked me to. I do just so it's less on him and I know he appreciates it. I joke with him about how I have no choice because it's saving woman kind from being deprived of his services, if I made him do more they'd never forgive me. He usually quips back something like 'that's what I pay you for darlin' so I can keep them all satisfied just that bit longer' then he'll wink at me and tell me I should try him sometime. Maybe someday I'll surprise the hell out of him and take him up on his offer.

My name is Marie and Logan found me hitchhiking my way across Canada on my great rebellious adventure. Of course by the time Logan found me I was freezing my butt off, had no money left, was half starved and scared to death of getting in another truck with another asshole after nothing but taking what he wanted and leaving me back in the snow on the side of the road. There was something about his eyes though. I know it sounds pathetic and childish but there was definitely something there that made me take a leap of faith and trust him. And it turned out to be the best decision I've ever made. He came straight out and told me what he did for a living and right then I knew there really must have been something telling me to trust him because I didn't run for the hills. I mean it's not your average day conversation with a friend let alone a stranger. He was so honest and upfront with me, he told me that even though I looked old enough, and I was sure as hell pretty enough ( which made me blush all kinds of pink and red) he didn't get the vibe that I was 'working girl' material. Then he added quietly that it would be a waste of someone so special. Which is a line I'd heard many times before and that never quite ended up meaning the same to me as it did for the guy saying it but I was still in his truck and I was still trusting every word he was saying. Axe murderers have probably used less to get people to trust them but either sanity had completely left me or I was right about my eye theory. Of course there's a big difference between the two but I was going with the eyes. He said he'd take care of me, no strings attached; he'd just take care of me. Said everyone needs a friend now and again and he was going to be mine.

And he was and is.

He kept his word, he took care of me and when I was well enough he offered me a job. Made sure I didn't have to say yes, that he was going to carry on taking care of me no matter what but he needed someone he could trust to run 'House' and I was apparently one of very few he trusted. So that's how I came to work for Logan and run things around here. He still reminds me that I don't have to work that he'd still take care of me. He still tells me I'm something special and I know the girls wonder why just as much as I do but I've gone past caring I'm just glad that's what he thinks.

Today is a crappy day. I've been busier than a whore in a Texas brothel, figuratively speaking of course. So much to do with so little time to do it. Logan's busy 'trying out' some new girls and I really need his help with some paperwork. I know he hates it and I do as much as I can but there some things he just can't get out of and it has to be today which means that I'll have to try and catch him on a break. The girls have been busy today too, we've had so many clients. Word spreads quickly and there are an awful lot of truckers around which means someone got to talking in the truck stop down the road. It always happens, they all seem to find out about us at the same time and want servicing before they get back on the road. The girls don't mind so much, it's a change from the regulars but the truckers don't usually have time for more than a quick straight fuck and the girls get left frustrated. They moan to Logan and he usually sorts them out in that department – as I said he feels it's his duty to care of them anyway they need! but they say he's been a bit 'stand offish' the last month or so and they've been asking me what's wrong with him. I haven't got a clue cause I haven't noticed any difference, although when I have to interrupt his sessions today that could well all change, the man positively hates paperwork.

One of the older girls 'Jean' has just finished for the day. She doesn't get many clients these days – just a few regulars. She doesn't like me much, I don't know why but a few of the other girls have told me she's jealous. What the fuck of I have no idea but I do know she doesn't like the way Logan is when he's around me, she can't understand why he keeps me around when he doesn't even get to fuck me, which I have to say I've wondered myself from time to time. I may work in the 'business' but I'm the only one here who doesn't fuck for a living. Jubilee does however fuck for a living and out of all the girls is my best friend here. She made me feel right at home when I first came here and even helped Logan look after me. She tells me of her theory regarding Jean – "she has a complex, a fucking big one, she thought she was gods gift to men and was disappointed when Logan treated her the same as all the other girls, she thought she was worthy of more. In all the years she's been here she's always wanted more from him. You came along and were treated like the queen she thought she was and you weren't offering anything in return. Basically it boils down to the fact that he loves you more!" Maybe one day I'll tell Jean what a lot of the clients say when she's offered, and that might knock her off her little pedestal but that's not really like me so I'll leave it to Jubilee who has no problem with that sort of thing. Of course being close to Logan I also know how he feels and he's hoping she'll soon realize that it's time for her to retire, He sees just what the other girls see 'men don't want to pay to fuck someone who wears so much make up to cover the cracks and lines that it looks like it's been applied with a trowel. The end result being that you look as ugly as a sack of potatoes' Jubilee's words not Logan's but you get the drift. I know he'll look after her for as long as she's wants, I told you he's a good guy, but he sees how she's embarrassing herself and doesn't want to see her get hurt in the process.

One new girl has just left, I hasten to add she had a whacking great big grin on her face, I swear that man must be a genius, so I'm off to catch him before the next one goes in.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey yourself darlin'. Not like you to enter the den when I'm working. You changed your mind about my services."

I swear I blush every time he winks at me, I just can't help it. Course it doesn't help that he's stark bollock naked – not that I haven't seen him in all his glory before, it's a bit hard not to see people naked around here , in fact I'm probably the only one ever fully dressed, but damn, the nakedness and the winking is some combination. "Sorry to disappoint but its just paperwork" and just in case the girls are right I quickly add "don't get all mad I know you hate it, but it can't wait till tomorrow. Besides you should be happy, you just got laid. I saw the look on her face and it would seem you have yet another satisfied customer."

"Ok no getting mad but only cause it's you, and yes I just got laid, yes she was probably satisfied but no to the being happy. Only someone special makes you happy Marie."

Damn if he didn't wink again, and his cock is twitching as walks over to me and its hard (pardon the pun) to concentrate with the winking the nakedness and definitely hard with the twitching of his cock. "You're the biggest flirt on the face of this earth, but you know that already cause you make a shit lot of money doing it"

"I told you time and time again - your something special Marie, flirtin' with you is different and I believe it involves no exchange of cash."

As he throws his arms around me and kisses the top of my head, Jubilee comes bounding in with another new girl. Logan gives me an apologetic grin if there is such a thing and asks me if I can wait. "I'll come back after, but you can't get out of it Logan we really need to do this today"

"Darlin' we really need to do somethin' but I aint so sure it's the paperwork………Stay and watch?"

Huh? Jesus this is a first, I mean I've kept an eye on the cameras for him when he's been busy but he's never asked me to watch him before. I try and fail to disguise my choking fit as a cough.

"Stay and watch, you know I usually get one of the girls to stay so the new ones get used to having an audience, but it's like a mad house in here today and everyone's busy, you don't have to though, you know that right? I'm just askin."

He really stressed that last part but I have to say I'm intrigued to find out what he does that makes everyone so damn satisfied. Jubilee told me that he's quite dominant with the new ones just to test them a bit but she assures me it's in a very good way, and when she said it it was accompanied by a huge grin but still I don't know whether to be scared or turned on."Logan I thought you get the girls that watch to join in?"

"You I would never share Marie"

And damn if that sweet talking flirt has made me decide I'd definitely prefer to be turned on.

"Ok, but I'm only here to watch"

"That's my girl, but it's only fair to warn you – I intend to get you hot"

And the winking is back again.

So my incredibly crappy day may have just got worse or may have just got better I don't know yet. I'm sat in Logan's room about to watch as a new girl gets broken in by the master himself.

"What's your name darlin'"

The new girl isn't nervous which I guess is a good thing if she wants to work here. "Kitty" and I try not to giggle at her strange name and the thought I have that she almost purred the answer at him. Of course she probably did it on purpose and she does have a sweet little voice. Not that I think Logan is interested in her voice.

"Well Kitty Cat, a little bird tells me that you want to work for me"

"You're the best, so they say, and I want to work for the best."

"Well you only get to work for me if you love fucking mornin' noon and night. And even if you do enjoy it it doesn't mean your gonna be good enough at it. You think your good enough Darlin'?"

"I'm definitely good enough"

"I like your confidence sweetheart but I have to tell you I've seen it all before, these days the only thing guaranteed to get me hot is the girl sitting over there"

Oh boy, replay cause I think I'm hearing things, I could have sworn he just said that I was the only thing guaranteed to make him hot. He must be toying with her, playing his game. Fuck. I do like the idea of being the one to make him hot though.

"I can make you hot"

"You think you're that good huh?"

"Mmm"

She leans forward and I see mistake number one, she tried to kiss him and the girls have always said that's off limits with Logan.

"You're here to fuck darlin', not kiss. You Save that for your clients. Those clothes of yours are very nice but I'm sure as hell not interested in looking at you with your clothes on so I think it's about time you show me what's underneath."

Jubilee was right; he is dominant, definitely in charge. I've never seen this side of him and he was right he is making me hot.

Kitty's trying to undress and tease but I think that could be mistake number two.

"Just get them off darlin' I'm interested in the fuck and nothing more."

As she's sliding her panties down I see the first little reaction from Logan – his cock is beginning to swell - not much but its beginning. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her straight to her knees. I guess he's done waiting.

"Suck my cock darlin', let's see what you've got."

Demanding and to the point. She begins to take him in her mouth and I can't help but watch. I raise my eyes to look at him and fuck me if he's not looking right back.

"Am I getting you hot yet Marie?"

I can't answer, my mouths gone dry and my voice has deserted me. Truth be told I'm still stuck on the I'm the one that gets him hot line. I'm embarrassed yet I can't seem to tear my eyes away from him.

"Don't worry if your not, there's plenty of time yet. I need to get myself hot too and Kitty Cat here just isn't doing yet."

He winks at me again and I can't help the blush or the smile I send his way.

"I need you to suck me a lot harder than that darlin', I need to feel your mouth tight around my cock and you need to take me a lot deeper too. I want you to make me feel like I'm fucking that little pussy of yours. You want that don't you? You want me to fuck that tight little pussy?"

Kitty knows what she wants and it seems that Logan definitely knows what she wants because she's frantically nodding her head. I want him to ask me that question cause I'd be nodding my head too.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass too. You ever been fucked in the ass Kitty Cat?"

She's shaking her head this time and all I can think is thank fuck I'm not the only one. Although I think I'll be back in the club containing just me soon.

"You're gonna love it. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be begging me for more. You're gonna feel so tight around my cock. I'm gonna stretch you to the limit, Make you feel so good."

He's got a hold of her shoulders again and he's pulling her up and sitting her across his lap while he sits on the edge of the bed. She's blocking my view of him now; where I'm sitting I can only see her back. I can however see his cock as she sits upright offering her breasts to his mouth.

"You'd like that huh? You want me to bite on those nipples and get you hot? They're beggin for me aren't they? I bet they're aching like mad just waiting for some relief."

I know hers aren't the only nipples that need some attention and my thighs are definitely beginning to get damp. Relief is something I could definitely go for about now.

"If your good I'll make them burn for you later, right now I want you to sink that pretty little pussy of yours on to my cock"

She starts riding him and I can see his hands working on her ass. I don't think it will be long before he takes her virginity so to speak. He's looking at me now over her shoulder and it's the hottest feeling in the world. He's fucking her, but watching me, making me watch as he slides his fingers over her ass, around her opening and suddenly pulling her cheeks wide apart so I can see.

"I know your getting hot now Marie. I can see it in your eyes, but I want you even hotter. I wanna make you wet just for me. Only for me. I want you dripping with need. I think Kitty's ready for me to fuck her ass. I think she'll soon be beggin' for it. I wanna get you so hot that your desparate for it, I want you beggin me to fuck your ass. "

He looks back to Kitty and quick as a flash he has her on her hands and knees and he thrusts straight back into her.

"I like you pussy Kitty Cat, It's tight and wet. Your so wet for me darlin' makes me know how much you want it. I bet you taste so good. If you're a good girl I might just suck you dry, play with that cute little clit of yours. I know you wanna come but it's for me to decide when. I won't let you get off until I know you're beggin' for it, and you will be beggin' for it."

Christ I've never begged for anything in my life but I could be persuaded right about now.

"You think I should tease her and open her up a bit first Marie? Or do you think she can take me straight away"

God he's smiling at me again - How the hell he expects me to answer him I'll never know. He makes you forget everything and by the moans coming from Kitty I doubt if she cares either way as long as he gets on with it. "I'm just the glorified receptionist Logan you know that, I'll leave all sex decisions up to you."

"I told you before Marie, you're not just anything, you're something special – something special that's getting hotter by the minute by the looks of it"

And he flippin winks at me again. God no-wonder everyone loves him. Even though right at this moment I'm as frustrated as hell.

"I know you like me in your pussy darlin', I can hear how you like being taken from behind, I like it too. Can you feel how deep inside you I am? I can feel how hot you are right now and I can feel your ass beggin for my cock.

He's been slapping her ass every now and again and it's quite red now – she's definitely not complaining but I wish he's stop. Every time I hear the smack, I feel like I'm gonna come and my clit starts throbbing. I watch him as he withdraws and rubs the head of his cock all over her ass and I can't tear my eyes away as he begins to push himself in. I can hear Kitty's sigh of satisfaction and I know I should be embarrassed or ashamed or something but right now all I can think of is how much I want him to fuck me.

"God you feel so good, so fucking tight, your gripping my head like a vice. I know you want more but I'm gonna play with you for a while, I'm just gonna keep slipping the head of my cock into you and then I'm gonna take it completely out and let your gorgeous little ass tighten up again before I stretch you again and again"

"Logan please"

That was Kitty not me but what she said just about sums it up.

"What do you want darling?"

"More…..please"

"I told you you'd be beggin sweetheart. Next time I'm gonna give you everythin and I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard. It's a shame one of the girls isn't here cause I think you'd like me fucking your ass while you had a pussy of your own to suck on. Or maybe you'd like another cock for your mouth? Well I've only got one cock and its quite happy slamming into your ass right now and Marie is only here to watch. I don't share her with anyone. Her pussy is just for me"

As he looks over at me again, this time though his eyes aren't playful they're full of pure possession and right at this moment he can possess me as much as he likes, I'm as hot as hell and he's working and in no position to do anything about it. It's so bloody frustrating but I think that was his plan all along. My own eyes are telling their own story as I smile at him and I think he knows just how ready for him I am.

He slips from her ass and back to her pussy and she's moaning about her loss.

"I don't think our little Cat has had enough, I think she wants more, is that what you want Kitty Cat, do you want more?"

"Please…"

"Marie? Can you get me a little toy from the shelf? Actually I think the little Cat here would like a large one?"

My legs are shaking but I make it over to the shelf and pick up one of the plastic cocks off the shelf and walk it over to him. I didn't realize that the closer I got the worse my legs would be and as they are about to buckle a strong arm appears around my waist. I'm now being held up by Logan who is fucking the living daylights out of Kitty at the same time and it's not exactly your everyday occurrence especially for me but I just can't break away.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll make you feel good when I've finished here"

and it sounds so patronizing for him to say that while he fucking someone else, but I know he doesn't mean it to and I'm too far gone to care as long as he doesn't leave me like this cause that would be about the cruellest thing he could do right now. But all thoughts leave my head as he leans up and kisses me. Logan kisses no-one yet his tongue is dancing with mine and his hand is pulling my ass closer to him and he doesn't look like he wants to stop even when he finally does. He takes the plastic cock from my hand and tells me to go and sit back down before I fall down. I take his advice cause my legs are like jelly and sitting down sounds like a damn good idea.

"You've been a good girl so I'm gonna let you come in a minute. But first I want you to tell me where you want this cock?"

He's fucking her pussy and teasing her ass with the plastic version I can see him waiting for her answer – she must know by now that she has to answer or she won't get what she wants. And I'm willing her answer to come because the sooner she says it the sooner he'll get on and finish it – and then he can finish me, or start me, or both, preferably both.

"My ass….I want it in my ass"

"Good girl. No more waiting I'm gonna give you it all"

He's turned her slightly so I've got a good view of both cocks sinking deep inside her. She's moaning like crazy now but she's still beggin for more. I feel like beggin' for something…..anything but I catch myself before the words form.

"God that makes your pussy so tight on my cock. I can feel how much you like it. I bet you'd like a cock in your mouth too. You like to be fucked everywhere don't you darlin', you like it in your mouth, in your pussy and in your ass and I think you'd especially like all three."

He's pulling out of her now and again she's moaning at the loss but he's spun her over and spread her wide. I know what he's gonna do just as well as she does.

"I'm gonna taste you now, gotta make sure your nice and sweet"

He's obviously damn good at that too from the way she's writhing about. I hope he's gonna let me find out for myself but if he doesn't hurry up I'm gonna kill him. He reaches up and pinches her nipples and I want some of that, I'm discretely rubbing my arms over my breasts trying to set off a little friction for my own neglected nipples, I daren't move too much though for fear of spontaneous combustion.

She's screaming his name as she shudders out the last of her orgasm but he gives her no time to recover before he has her back on her knees in front of him.

"This time you're gonna taste yourself all over my cock and I want you to make sure you suck me clean. Take me nice and deep and suck me hard and I want you drink every last drop I shoot down your throat"

He's looking over her shoulder at me again, watching me while she gets him off. He hooks his finger at me, calling me over to where he's sitting. I have no choice; I'm definitely under his spell and before I know it we're kissing again. We're still kissing as I feel his body begin to contract and he spills himself into Kitty's mouth. As we pull apart he doesn't look down, just tells kitty she did a good job, to go find Jubilee and get her to show her around. Apparently she passed the Logan test and starts work tomorrow.

Now please let it be my turn.

"I wouldn't have been able to get off without you here Marie"

You'd think he was joking but he's actually deadly serious "You do it without me all the time Logan"

"Yeah but it's been getting harder, no-one does it for me anymore. Only you. I meant what I said earlier darlin' you're the only one who makes me hot."

And you know what? That could be another one of those lines but it's not, he's telling the truth. It's in those damn eyes again. And I'm gonna prove it, hopefully over and over again.

Jubilee wasn't far off the mark when she thought he loved me more. It was more a case of he loved all his girls but he happened to fall _**in **_love with me. It's been 5 years since my crappy day although I don't call it that any more. A few things have changed; the girls still fuck for a living, I still don't. The biggest change is that Logan no longer 'works' or 'trains.' There's only one girl he fucks now and that's me. Scott's taken over that department here and although the girls miss Logan they're not so disappointed with Scott. He makes sure they're well looked after. He doesn't make quite as much money as Logan did but he's not far off. Piotr (the Russian ox) took over from Scott and is doing really well! Warren, who we all call angel on account of his angelic youthful looks runs branch no. 3 and Scott's brother Alex is about to open number 4. Jean finally retired; Scott got to know all the girls when he came here, took his sweet time with some of them I can tell you – I didn't think Jubilee would ever come out of her room. Anyway when Scott went to fuck Jean he had no choice but to tell her a few home truths. He said he tried to tell her gently but word has it that Jean was outraged and a slanging match ensued. Wish I could have heard it but Logan and I were a bit busy at the time. I'll let you use your imagination. Jubilee's still here as is Kitty, they're two of the best in the business along with Ro (who acquired the nickname Storm cause she has a it of a temper) her clients don't seem to mind though and she makes the most out of all the girls in the other 3 branches. Logan and I….. Well we're good. Better than good. He still loves to fuck but only with me. He was right when he said it takes someone special to make you happy and he loves to tell me just how happy he is. Since that no longer to be called 'crappy day' I joined the never-had-a-complaint-and-am-always-desperate-for-more club and so did Logan. Let's just say that we're always satisfied. Oh and in case your wondering - I'm not in the other club on my own anymore – Logan saw to that.

The End

I always look after my feedback it's always loved and appreciated.


End file.
